The Children of Ram Village
by a differentGuest
Summary: A collection of fluff stories about the kids of Ram. All Valentia based. If you have any ideas, let me know! Rules are at the end of the first story.
1. Silent Morning

Early that morning, the Gold Knight Sir Mycen rose from his bed. His eyes were heavy, and did not sleep well from that previous night. He was up late that night telling his "grandkids" stories of his past battles. Of course, what he told them was a little stretched from the truth so they would be fascinated. Inspired to fight like him, that was what he wanted.

Mycen was still in his long johns, getting dressed in his clothes. It was just an ordinary day in Ram Village, with dawn just arriving. He expected to do nothing aside from his daily obligations and jobs. The retired soldier sticked to his daily routine, going down the stairs of his barely-two-floored house. In his living room, he saw little Alm and Celica sleeping by the dark fireplace. The other kids, Tobin, Gray, Faye, and Kliff all went home at their supper times respectively. However, both Alm and Celica remained at bay in interest. They would also imagine how they would fight once they were older.

Mycen smiled at the thought. The two future heroes looked cozy, so he just left them be as he tended to the sheep.

Alm was secretly awake. As soon as Mycen closed the door, his eye opened to make sure the coast was clear. The little boy turned to Celica and noticed her condition. So, with the kindness his grandfather asked of, he let Celica sleep. Instead of waking her up, he went to sneak up on his guardian. Alm followed behind Mycen in the dim sunlight. He slowly, and almost silently, opened the door. Because of his size, it was just a little difficult to open it completely. He squeezed through the small opening he created.

There was his Grandpapa, just opening the fence to the herd of sheep. Alm looked at the fence door and did not know how it worked. Mycen never allowed for him to take care of the sheep alongside with him. He claimed that he was too young. With that in mind, Alm ran through the fence just in time.

"Good morning, my sheep," Mycen whispered. "It is time to feed you, as always." He looked off to the side to spot a bag of sheep feed. He opened it, and placed it in the corresponding areas. The animals happily went to eat their morning meal.

Alm smiled as he watched Mycen closely. The kid stood behind the adult, and made sure he did not see him.

"Boo!" Alm chirped.

"Aaugh!" Screamed Sir Mycen. The bag fell out of his hands and spilt the last of the food. Younger sheep hurdled over to eat the extras.

"Alm!" Mycen said angrily. "I told you not to enter the sheep's pin!"

"Aw," Alm whined. "I just wanted to play."

"Boy," he sighed. "There is a time to play and a time to work. At the moment, work is calling me."

"I see…" Alm trailed off to look at the house. He was thinking about his friend. "Grandpapa?"

"Yes?"

"May I go wake up Celica?"

"Sure, but be careful not to break anything," He reminded. "Last time you broke a vase."

"Okay!" He ran to the house. He stopped. He then picked the flowers right in front of the doorway. They were white magnolias, and they recently bloomed.

He went into the little hole he left earlier and stepped in. "Celica," he whispered.

Not a word, but her head turned the other way.

"Hey," he continued.

Nothing.

"I got a surprise for you." Alm placed his hand on her head and shook it gently. Her eyes opened.

"Alm?"

"Good morning!" He showed the flowers to Celica.

"Oh, thank you Alm!" The priestess smiled. "That is the fifth flower this week!" She took it and smelled it.

"I'm glad you like it," The green-haired kid smiled in return.

 **This was some random draft I typed up. I was bored and suddenly came up with the idea. It is nothing special in particular, but if you guys wish for another fluff one-shot such as this, I am willing to create it. You can make requests as well via PM. Here is a few ground rules:**

 **No topics above the K rating**

 **No romance involved (This one-shot does not count. It is realistic to the game.)**

 **No spoiler related content (I have not finished the game yet).**

 **Have a nice day!**


	2. A Game of Tag

In midday, the children sat in a circle by Sir Mycen's house. There sat Gray, Tobin, Kliff, Faye, Alm, and Celica. They were just talking about their recent discoveries and events. Even gossip was allowed here. However, those things were out of the question. Gray stood up and began to speak.

"Okay Tobin, we have heard enough about the inch worm in your closet."

"Oh yeah? Any better ideas?" Tobin looked at Gray with a challenge.

"Yeah, and it is a million times better than your story!"

"Okay, tell it then," Tobin had his arms crossed.

"What I present to you guys today is a game called tag!"

Faye raised her arm and asked "What's that?"

"What!? You have _never_ heard of tag? Why, it's the best game of them all!"

"It's not going to be if we do not know what it is," Kliff said logically. "So, explain how to play."

"Wow, I can't believe none of you have ever played it! Okay, I'll tell you. It is really simple actually. What you do is-" Gray tapped Tobin's shoulder. "See? Now, he's it! That means he has to tap someone else, and they need to chase someone else! The game can go on forever!"

"Sounds like a lot of fun," Celica smiled. "Where did you hear about it?"

"From my sisters, of course! That is, until they got busy with chores and could not play with me anymore…" His eyes looked off to the side. "At least I have you guys!" Everyone giggled happily.

"Let's start the game," Alm gestured towards Tobin. "I believe he is it, right?"

"Hey, I did not sign up for this!" The poor brown-haired kid pouted as the others ran away. Eventually, all the giggling and smiles encouraged for him to begin running to them, and he got Kliff. Kliff unusually squealed and darted towards Gray, who suddenly ran faster. The slower boy picked up the pace to tag Gray.

"I thought I would be the champion at this!" He muttered.

The game continued. Gray tagged Tobin, but Tobin did not budge.

"You're it!"

"No I'm not!" He replied, eyebrows furrowed. His hand was placed on Sir Mycen's door. "I'm on base!"

"Base!?"

"Yeah! You cannot tag me unless I am not on it."

"Hmph. You're making rules up!" Gray accused.

"No I'm not!" Tobin shot back as he saw the remaining kids placing hands on the door as well.

"Wha!?"

"It's a real rule," Tobin continued.

Gray knew deep within that it was not, but gave in. "Okay, I guess I could give it a try."

"That's the spirit!" Tobin smiled.

An awkward silence erupted.

"How do you get off?" Gray asked, staring at them.

"Uh...I don't know," Tobin said silently.

"I have an idea!" Celica waved. "How about you say: one, two, three. Get off Mycen's door!"

"Okay!" He repeated the words.

The kids sprinted off the door, and Gray got Alm, who was last to get off base.

Alm tried and tried to tag the others, but he was a bit slow. They all managed to get on base, and forgot the phrase. He looked upset. Faye was closest to him and realized this. "Psst, Alm!" She whispered and moved away from the door.

He looked at her and she smiled "You can tag me!"

Alm smiled in return. "That is really nice of you," and he did it.

She giggled, and Alm ran off. Alm did not understand why she did that, but ignored it anyway.

After ten more minutes of exhausting exercise, the group was found lying on the ground.

"That was fun," Celica started softly.

"Yeah, much more fun than it ever was with my sisters!" Gray laughed.

"I wish I did not have to work so I can play it more!" Tobin said.

"I enjoyed it too," Faye added.

"I really liked it as well," Alm joined.

They all expected Kliff to say something, but he was too tired. He was on his stomach asleep.

"Looks like we should call it for today," Alm murmured.

They all took a nap into the evening.


	3. Shattered Memories

Looking at the setting sun, Sir Mycen finished his daily obligations. His sheep were fed and trimmed, apples were harvested, and the wood was chopped. Inside, the house was spick and span as well.

He placed his axe by the apple tree and stepped foot back in his home. Everything seemed perfectly normal to him. When he stepped farther on however, he noticed something particularly unusual. His eyes squinted to see a weapon rack, with a fallen lance. It was broken in three separate pieces, with the point being on one.

"Children," he called.

Immediately, little Alm and Celica came at his command. "Yes, Grandpapa?" Celica started.

Mycen tried to be kind, yet stern. "What happened here?" He pointed at the broken object.

Neither of the children answered. The exchanged glances at one another, and back to Mycen.

"This was my favorite lance," he sounded a bit upset. "The one I used back in my glory days."

"Aw, I didn't know…" Alm whispered to himself.

Mycen heard something. "Was that a mumble I heard, Alm?"

"Yes," He admitted.

"You must know what happened here, then?"

"Yes." His head bowed.

"Okay, tell me the story," Mycen beckoned, squatting down to hear it.

Alm, breathed deeply. "Alright, it started after I gave Celica a flower of some sort."

 _Flashback_

"I'm glad you liked it," The boy smiled in return.

Celica looked at her beautiful flower, and smelled it. Her smile was pure and sweet. The sky was tattered with pink streaks above the horizon.

Just then, a little head peeped through the door. It was Faye.

"Hey Faye," Alm noticed her.

Celica then saw her as well. "Oh, hello!" She waved.

"You guys are up early," Faye peered around the room. "Mind if I come in?"

"Of course not!" Celica replied.

Faye came closer to the two. "I like your flower," Faye complemented.

"Thank you!" Celica giggled.

"So…" Faye tried bringing up something else. "What has been going on?"

"I just woke Celica up, and gave her this flower. Before that, I got a chance to step in the sheep flock for the first time!" Alm answered.

Faye, not listening, had her eyes on something. "What is that?" Faye wondered.

"Oh, that? It is Sir Mycen's lance. He told us not to touch it." Alm said.

Faye seemed very interested in it. "Can I touch it?"

"Are you crazy!? he said we couldn't!" Celica responded.

"But, Sir Mycen said you guys could not. That must mean I can," Faye smirked.

She walked closer to it, eyeing the well-forged weapon. It solely had rust right below the point, but not a lot. The reason she really wanted to touch it was because she thought they would be impressed if she knew how to use it.

Her little hands grasped it. She tried lifting it, but it was very heavy. It eventually got too heavy for her, and she dropped it. The lance collapsed into three pieces.

Celica and Alm stared at it with worry. "What do we do!? Grandpapa is going to get angry!" Alm cried.

Celica felt brave. "Faye, you will have to apologize!"

Faye felt warm. "I-I can't!" She stuttered. "I'll be punished for life!"

Faye ran out of the house.

"What do we do now, Alm?" the little girl asked worriedly.

"I don't know," Alm sighed. "I have never been in a mess like this."

 _End Flashback_

"We didn't know what to do once it broke," Alm finished.

Mycen sighed. "When something breaks," he started,"Tell me immediately. You should never touch the broken object, for it can be potentially dangerous. Therefore, I will always take care of it. Even if I do not like the outcome."

"We did not know it meant that much to you," Celica said.

"Well, you do know." The Gold Knight allowed for a moment of silence. After a while, he stood back up, speaking. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an old friend to take care of." He began to grab a broom that was by the table. He turned toward them. "After this, I'll tell you a story."

"Sounds great!" The children giggled.

"Looks like I'll have to talk to Faye's parents later about this," Mycen muttered under his breath.


	4. Story Time

The moon rose as Sir Mycen sat in his trusty rocking chair. It was past supper, and he sat in satisfaction. He knew what he had accomplished that day was better than expected. He expected that Alm and Celica would constantly interrupt him after Alm sneaking into the sheeps' fence that morning. Sure, Mycen was upset over his lance being broken, but tried to ignore the situation for the moment.

His fireplace beside him crackled like the dragon's fire. The light coming from it slept on the faces of Mycen and the children. Each face wore a smile, and illuminating eyes were glancing at other happy souls. Each and everyone of them were excited for their weekly story time.

The parents of the other children decided that every third day of the week they would have an evening without their child after supper. They encouraged it because some believed the next generation needed time to interact with one another, and others merely wanted extra rest.

The little ones were either sitting or laying by the fireplace. Closest to Mycen were Alm and Celica. Then, Tobin and Gray sat beside each other. Lastly, Kliff was right by Gray, and Faye sat farthest away. She only did this to get a few peeks of Alm and not having him notice. Also because she was upset over Celica and Alm together.

"I wonder what tale we are going to hear about," Alm smiled.

"I hope it is about a knight!" Gray giggled.

"I want it to be a knight saving a princess," Faye whispered to herself.

"Whatever it is," Kliff turned to Gray. "It better not be boring."

"Oh, come on!" Gray said outraged. "Knights are not boring!"

"Well, it depends on what they are doing." Kliff shrugged.

"Grr..Whatever…"

"Let's not fight guys," Tobin jumped in. "Knights are cool. It may not even be about them, Kliff!"

"Are you taking his side?" Kliff asked.

"No!"

The three continued to blab on about their little debate. 'Grandpapa' caught their attention. "Children. Enough arguing." Mycen commanded. "The moon rises higher the more you speak."

They believe every word he says. They quelled immediately.

It was silent for a few seconds, and then he pressed onward. "Tonight's story is about a knight and-"

He was interrupted by Gray's excitement. "Woo hoo!" Mycen's eyebrows furrowed. "R-right. Sorry." Gray stammered.

"This soldier was no ordinary warrior. If it were not for his steed, he would never have been successful. When the boy was young, they met one faithful day."

"Oh!" Celica raised her hand. "How did they meet?"

"Well, child. Allow me to explain. This boy grew up training knowing he had to fight in a certain way. But the problem was he had no idea which. He knew the ways of the sword, lance, and the bow. His father showed him techniques of terrain and survival…Thus, the child had so many options at his disposal, he had no idea what he wanted to do.

"So, that same day, he went to go chop some wood in a forest. During his session, a neigh in the distance was heard. He dropped his axe at the sound of it and ran in that direction."

"Oh no!" Faye shrieked.

"What happened?" Tobin leaned forward.

"You will see," Mycen chuckled silently.

"Hmph," Kliff grunted. "I doubt anything interesting will happen."

Mycen continued. "The boy kept hearing it, and eventually found the source. It was a horse in brown. The horse expressed his distress and was tied to a tree. He was alone, so the boy never figured out where he came from. The horse looked hungry and tired, but still struggled to get free."

"Poor horse," Alm murmured. Faye leaned toward Mycen in interest.

"It was out of the boy's pure heart to untie the animal. He whispered to him to calm down, and he did. Once untied, the newly found companion stood there. The boy did not realize what it was doing at first. He told the creature to go. But he stayed. The horse stared at him with his majestic brown eyes. Then he pressed his muzzle against the boy."

"Aww!" Faye sighed happily. _Maybe one day I will have a creature just as nice and beautiful!_

"It almost seemed like they were meant for each other. It was destiny. The horse permanently joined the boy. Then he decided what he want to do with his life; to be a cavalier. This steed was a big part of his journey. Without him, he would be something completely different. All throughout his childhood, he played and took care of his friend. As an adult, they were an epic duo. The end."

Everyone seemed to enjoy the story. That is, except Kliff. He was still skeptical.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Kliff started. "That sounds like a bit of a fairytale!"

"No. It is a true story," Mycen replied.

"Hold on! If it is true then…." Klif stopped.

"You must be the boy!" Alm pointed at Sir Mycen.

Mycen chuckled. "Are you sure?"

"Most absolutely!" Gray agreed. "If you were not, who would it be?"

"My father? Possibly a family member?" Mycen challenged.

"Nah. You would not be chuckling!" Tobin giggled.

"I believe it was you, Grandpapa!" Celica said happily.

After all of the chattering about the tale, Faye, Tobin, Gray, and Kliff all left Mycen's house. "Goodnight children," Mycen smiled softly as the children passed through the door.

"Was it really you?" Alm asked.

"Yes." Mycen paused. "Goodnight."

"Boy, I hope we become just as good as Grandpapa." Alm said quietly. The two went to their beds.

The wind was still. The night was peaceful. Sir Mycen closed his door. All was silent. Then it was dark once he put his fire out. Tranquil as it could be, the man went to bed too.


End file.
